Silver Rose, Bloody Fangs
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: Kaname Kuran knew everything that is Zero Kiryuu, even the prefect's past involvement with vampires. What he didn't count on was that Zero had another past. One that, when unveiled, would leave the pureblood jealous and possessive. KxZ, past ZxOMC s
1. A Bad Day?

AN: I've been obsessing over Vampire Knight for a long while. I love the thought of Zero and Kaname getting together but sadly, both of them are deluded to thinking that they love Yuuki, and not each other. Hmph.

Complete Summary: Kaname Kuran knew everything that is Zero Kiryuu, even the prefect's past involvement with vampires. What he didn't count on was that Kiryuu had another past. One that, when unveiled, would leave the pureblood jealous and possessively aroused. KxZ, implied one-sided YxZ (on Yuuki's side), past/implied ZxOMC(s).

Warnings: Yaoi in later chapters(thus the high rating), shounen-ai. Lemons are unsure but possible. Limes a given definite.

* * *

**Silver Rose, Bloody Fangs**

**Chapter One: A Bad Day?**

**

* * *

  
**

Zero Kiryuu sighed as he half-listened to the professor's lecture. His mind preoccupied in something other than Advanced Calculus.

He should be ecstatic about his current life right now, he supposed. The war had ended successfully, although there were the expected casualties, with most of the vampire council killed or executed. The few others had been driven into insanity and committed mass suicide by cyanide way long before Kaname's army and Zero's fellow hunters had arrived at the scene. Tch. Such a cowardly way to die.

It had been a pleasant shock when Zero was given the word that the Hunter's Association had agreed to side with them during the war. Sure, there were some demands, like that no hunter that was sent to them would be harmed, killed or be drank by an allied vampire but that was expected. After all, centuries of bloodshed between the two groups was pretty hard to just put aside if you really think about it.

Zero tapped the eraser side of his pencil against his cheek. Although he would stubbornly deny it to his grave, he had to give Kuran credit for actually standing by his beliefs and not cower in the – he snorted – awe-mighty power of the withering crows that was the vampire council and their humans-are-food and supreme-power-to-the-purebloods! way of living. Considering that the pale brunette himself is a pureblood and the sole male heir of one of the oldest and highest ranked vampire clans.

And, Zero mentally added, he supposed he should be grateful that the pureblood was willing enough to let him have the pleasure of killing that Shizuka**(1)** bitch. Though, he noted, the harlot was already injured by the time he got to her. He shrugged, oh well. She probably had battled one of Kuran's cronies or a hunter.

The silver-white haired prefect reached a hand to cover the side of his neck that used to display his mark of personal shame and humiliation. "Used to" being the appropriate term as he drank from his accursed and unwilling sire before he ended her immortal life with a straight bullet shot right between her eyes with Bloody Rose. In vampire's terms, he is now officially a half-vampire of noble blood standing with no chances of ever turning into a dreaded "E".

However, he would always carry that deep pain he felt when he learned that his identical twin, Ichiru, was nowhere to be found and had been pronounced as MIA. A killing bounty would've been over his twin's head had Zero not thought beforehand to have Shizuka confessed – and recorded himself – in front of witnesses her grave sins, including abducting his brother as a child and brainwashing him to turn against his own brother and only remaining family. Yet, somehow, Zero had the feeling that "that night" wouldn't be the last he would see of his brother alive, leaving Zero getting that stupid and unrealistic burst of small, overly-optimistic hope sowing in his heart.

But, all in all, life was looking pretty good for now.

A sharp tap interrupted Zero from his musings and he opened his lilac eyes, gazing towards the door to their classroom. A few other students heard as well and turned their attentions to the sound which had escalated into a loud, harsh series of knocks, clearly indicating that the person on the other side was getting impatient.

The professor, a bit put off that his lecture was interrupted, told his students to quiet down before giving the person permission to enter.

Eyebrows rose when the door opened to reveal the young-looking Chairman of Cross Academy. Blushes stained a few girls' cheeks as the handsome man waltzed into the room with a twirl of his cloak and a flash of a grin etched on thin pinkish lips.

"Sorry to disturb your class Tomaku-sensei." Cross apology would've been considered sincere if not for the mischievous twinkle in his eyes . "I came to pick up my darling and sweet-sweet son. I have an urgent matter to attend to that requires his immediate presence."

Zero felt the familiar twitch in his right eyebrow usually associated with his adopted father's presence. He calmly resisted the urge to retch his late lunch at the stupidity of the older man. Really, "darling" and "sweet-sweet"? What was he, a girl? Argh. Zero gave a quick, silent prayer to whatever divine entity could hear him that this level of idiocy isn't contagious. After all, he has a reputation to uphold.

With that, Zero settled himself with glaring Death at the blonde man. The cheeky bastard somehow managed to deflect his killer-eyes-of-doom and merely gave a seemingly-innocent grin at which half of the female quo in class – and, to Zero's horror, a few males – swooned in reply to the flash of blinding white teeth. Really, Cross' array of teeth – and hidden fangs, Zero mentally quoted – could've put a toothpaste model's to shame.

"Now. Now. Roro-chan. Shimmer down, I know that you're excited and all but that can wait until we're at my office."

That certain twitch in Zero's eye made itself shown at a more rapid pace. A certain evil aura started to emit from the tall lithe figure. His seatmates shuffled in their chairs in nervous discomfort.

"I mean, sure, even you Roro-chan are inclined to act like the emotional teenager you are but even at your age, there should be limits to impose and respect."

The twitch moved so fast that Zero feared he would strain a muscle in his eyebrow. The killer aura turned an ominous shade, resulting in his seatmates and a couple of those from his row trying to discreetly and quickly move their desks away from the range of the prefect's backlash.

"Roro-chan, are you listening to me? Really, teenagers today are so impolite and full of angst. When I was in high school, I—" The remaining students, who really were too much in frightened shock not to flee for their lives unlike the rest and even the professor himself with their tails tucked between their legs, audibly gulped and turned pale as the demonic air surrounding the male prefect grew heavier. As one, they all mentally said a quick prayer for the soul of the soon-to-be-no-more Headmaster and that they wished him a quick and not too much of a painful death.

"Cross!" Zero gritted through his teeth as he jolted from his chair. His normally amethyst eyes flashed a dark crimson shade and his fangs itched to protrude and bite his so-called father to death as he glared at the older man.

Finally realizing the life-and-death situation he had put himself in, Cross stopped his rambling to take a quick glance at his adopted son, barely hiding in a frightened squeal – that sounded too much like a girl's Zero noted smugly – as he noticed the Grim Reaper aura surrounding the boy.

"Um. Yeah. So that's that. But if you're too busy, we can schedule it another time. Say, next year? Neh, Roro-chan?" Cross gave a sheepish grin as he tried to calm down his son's infamous temper.

Zero's eyes flashed darker and a cruel smirk etched on full kissable lips as their owner pulled out a beautiful and shiny silver gun out of his pocket and cocked it towards the blonde man.

"DIE!!!"

The class slapped a hand to their foreheads and gave a chorus groan. Really, the headmaster has dug his own grave even deeper with that last comment. A few of the guys and all of the girls shut their eyes closed and muffled their ears with their hands as the beginnings of what will be a long series of pained, tortured moans and pleas of mercy erupted in the air along with the sharp, heart-stopping sounds of bullets' firing ringing in their covered eardrums.

* * *

Kaname burrowed deeper in the covers, unwilling to get out of his bed. He had woken up not too long ago feeling the most relaxed he had been for a very long time.

Indeed he had ample reason to feel that way. The brunette mused as he gave a contented sigh, a rare display of emotion. The war was over, a peaceful – although, admittedly still shaky – treaty was signed and sealed in all parties' approval with the Hunter's Association, and he had already finished assigning those he felt the most competent and wisest as the new members of the Council. Of course, he had been given the invitation to join as well. However, he politely declined and verbalized that he would much prefer to be of assistance to the Council, mostly as an advisor, if the situation deems it necessary.

On another note, Kaname had realized the depth of his feelings for Yuuki as nothing more than brotherly affection. This is a great though as he was starting to get the notion that things wouldn't work out for them in a romantic sense anyway. He loved his sibling too much as little sister to ever think of her as a lover even though incest wasn't really that frowned upon in vampire society, especially within pureblood circles. Hell, even his parents were siblings when they were engaged and married.

And, more lately, Kaname found himself thinking of a certain silver-white haired, lilac eyed former D-level exhuman with a short temper and a lovely lithe figure with skin the color of pure snow.

Kaname sighed, this time in sadness. As if the other male would look at him that way. Even if he had acknowledged and admitted his own feelings towards the prefect, he couldn't say the same for Zero. He couldn't blame him though, with the way he treated him in the past. Kaname now felt disgusted at having found pleasure in the agony and deep self-hatred the boy would emit. Zero may not be the type to wear his heart in his sleeve but his expressive eyes mostly gave away what he tries to hide so much.

Kaname turned to his side to bury his face into his soft pillow. Slowly, quietly, he let out the silent tears as he allowed himself to briefly weep for what could have been and what he had lost in his own immaturity and cruelty.

Some time later, emotionally spent and burgundy eyes dried from his actions, Kaname heard a soft knock on his door. Sensing the aura of the person outside as Takuma Ichijo, Kaname forced himself to relax as he listened to his follower's – and friend – voice speaking through the wooden obstruction.

"Kaname," Hearing this, Kaname gave a slight smile. Only Takuma could easily call him by his first given name. The others, especially Aido and Ruka, had a hard time stopping themselves from calling him "Kuran-sama". The most he could get out of those particular two are "Kaname-sama" which is a start.

Knowing that the pureblood was listening, Takuma continued. "It's nearing the end of the Day Class. We should hurry up if we don't want to miss class."

Kaname shut his eyes. Suddenly, he felt tired and weak. Was this how one usually feels after he releases his emotions with tears and sorrowful regret? He hated it. He hated himself even more as he realized that this was what Zero must've felt whenever Kaname or the others treated him cruelly just because he was something that he didn't even wanted of his own choice. That had been forcefully taken away from him when his_ sire_ bit him. Kaname's eyes turned a shade of deep wine red as he remembered the dead female pureblood. He never regretted it when he failed to stop Zero from killing the heartless harpy. If he was to be honest, he relished it. Not because Zero had killed, more of that she got what she long deserved.

Kaname let out a quiet, possessive growl erupt from his throat. That bitch had bitten Zero, felt his soft, immaculate-looking skin and tasted his delicious, mouth-watering, sweet musky blood. Such an intimate encounter didn't sit well with the pureblood, regardless that it had happened a very long time ago and that the woman was as good as dead as Cross was as insane.

Noting that Takuma was probably waiting for a reply, Kaname forced his voice into its usual calm and mysterious tone.

"Alright." He answered. "I'll be ready in a while. Please ask the cook to prepare my usual breakfast**(2)**."

"Yes, Kaname." Kaname heard Takuma's reply along with the swift pitter-patter of footsteps walking away from his door.

Kaname sighed and slowly got to his feet. He preferred to have spent a little more time in bed but knew it wouldn't be setting a good example to the other vampires, especially the new younger ones who were too high in their ideals of what is right and wrong, having not participated in the war due to their age.

Kaname furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He would have to announce an assembly in the nearest possible future. That way, he would tell them that some things that were looked away at during the former Council's reign will not be so tolerated in this new era.

The brunette let a smirk crossed his pinkish lips. They would do well to behave themselves this time, Kaname thought. Zero's wrath was legendary and, although it will please him immensely to see the silver fire light up in his beloved's lilac gaze, Kaname doubted the new Night _students_ would share the same opinions as the pureblood. Especially, if they were the ones caught under the male prefect's furious glare.

Chuckling and in a better mood than before, Kaname gathered his clothes as he walked in the direction of his private bathroom. He had a certain breath-taking exhuman to look his best for.

* * *

Yuuki felt torn between asking what happened and being awed at the almost-poetic like array of lumps and bruises the Chairman, and her adopted father, was currently sporting.

The brunette female gazed at the corner of her eyes at Zero. The silver-white haired prefect was wearing a, excuse her manner, shit-eating smirk in his face as he watched Cross being both fussed over and scolded by the school nurse.

Yep, you guess it right. They were currently at the school's rather large clinic. Cross was sitting on the edge of one of the beds available, nursing a black eye by placing a large chunk of frozen raw meat in it to prevent the swelling.

"Honestly. You should've known better Mr. Chairman." The school nurse, a petite and curvy young woman of twenty-four, scolded. Her raven hair tied in a bun and her green eyes flashed in amused annoyance as she glared up at the blonde man who was supposed to be her boss and superior. Really, if the man acts this way all the time, She was surprised the entire academy hadn't already blown up in front of her eyes.

Cross continued to grumble incoherently. Although the occasional "picky brat" and "high-strung care provider" could be heard and well understood. At this, the nurse's eyes gleam a darker color and her glare deepened.

"What was that Mr. Chairman?" The nurse asked sweetly, a little too sweet given the dark look on her face. At the sight, all three gulped. Even Zero, though he would deny it later on if anyone would ask him.

Cross' face turned even paler and he waved his hands defensively. "Ah. Ah. I apologize. I didn't mean it. Just a slip of the tongue. Hehehe." He laughed nervously.

Yuuki resisted the urge to slap her forehead. Trust her adopted father to say the wrong things at a very, very wrong time.

Sensing that impending doom would soon occur towards a certain blonde chairman, Zero coughed loud enough to gain the nurse's, and everyone else's attention.

"It's almost time for class-shifting. We should probably get going." Zero glanced up and flashed a sincere small smile at the nurse, who blushed a pretty red hue at the handsome teen's action.

"Thank you for tending to my father Yamato-sensei. It was really nice of you." Zero added, still smiling.

Yamato-sensei waved the compliment off. "Oh it's really no problem Kiryuu-kun." She giggled girlishly, in which both Yuuki's and Cross' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And please do call me Yuriko instead. Yamato-sensei makes me feel old." She continued.

Zero's smile picked up a notch on the charming factor. "Then I insist that you call me Zero then, Yuriko-san. And really, it was truly sweet of you to spare some of your time for us."

Now Yuuki's and Cross' jaws would've touched the ground as their wide, shocked eyes shifted from Zero to Yuriko then back again and vice versa. Was this conversation really happening? Are they in the Twilight Zone? What's going to happen next? Rido Kuran coming out and wearing a ridiculously glittery pink tutu while tiptoeing to the tune of "Swan Lake"?

Yuriko giggled. The Kiryuu boy was such a sweetie and very handsome to boot. He must surely have the ladies trailing after him like a pack of wild beasts searching for fresh meat. Too bad he was adopted by that horrid chairman though, she thought. However, she felt assured that what the chairman had wasn't contagious. If it was, well Yuriko Yamato will be the one to take care of Zero and she'll nurse him back to health in no time with a lot of special Yuriko-version TLC!**(3)**

"No worries. You are always welcome to come here whenever you like, Zero-kun." Yuriko winked flirtatiously. "Even if you're not feeling well or just want someone to talk too."

"Of course. Thank you Yuriko-san." Zero answered. With his peripheral vision, he caught the reactions of Yuuki and Cross and stifled a laugh. The two looked truly shocked. Zero wondered for a moment if he would do them a favor by closing their gaping mouths for them. Wouldn't want any insects to fly inside now, would they?

Instead, Zero bowed in thanks to the nurse as he took the still stone-faced Yuuki by the arm and half-dragged her towards the door. Waving a last farewell to both adults inside the clinic, Zero turned his back, still pulling Yuuki behind him and headed for the academy's entrance where most likely a rabid mob of teenaged-hormonal students belonging to the Day Class were waiting for the Night Class to arrive.

Yuriko giggled once more as the last flash of silver-white hair disappeared from her vision as she closed the door. A few moments later, her demeanor changed for the second time that day. She gave a long-suffering sigh and her smile turned into a grimace as she turned to glance at her patient, the chairman.

"You're lucky you have such cute children." She said bluntly to the still-shocked blonde man. "And Zero-kun's such a gentleman while Yuuki's a good girl. I guess there's hope for you yet since you did manage to raise such wonderful kids.

Moving to shift the curtains around the bed closed for privacy, Yuriko quietly turned her back to open a random drawer by the bedside and took out a small and semi-long cylindrical shaped tube with a silver round-shaped point at one end. A mischievous smirk flashed unseen on her lovely face, Yuriko turned once more to face her patient. Holding up the instrument in her gloved hand, her smirk gone and replaced with a smile, she murmured.

"Kindly take your pants off Mr. Chairman."

Cross gaped at the strange request. "Why? What's that?"

Yuriko's smile grew wider. "Oh this?" She restated. "It's a thermometer. I'll be checking your temperature to see if you have a fever or an infection. A fever's more likely though."

"Oh." Cross blinked, then coughed. "Then why do I need to take my pants off?"

If it was possible, Yuriko's smile got more innocent. "Why this is an anal thermometer Mr. Chairman."

Then her smile morphed into a smirk as she added. "And I supposed you do know now exactly where I have to stick this in huh, Mr. Chairman?"

A scream erupted from the clinic followed by wicked laughter. A few students whom were wandering in the hallway glanced at it's direction for a moment before shaking their heads in disbelief and continuing on their way. They must be imaging things. Yamato-sensei, the recent school nurse after the old one quitted due to constant nervous breakdowns, is such a kind and lovely young sophisticated lady. She wouldn't hurt her patients. They all thought assuringly.

* * *

He couldn't help it. He was so excited that he's going to meet his friend again after so long.

Light footsteps left a soft mark on the ground as their owner walked towards his destination. A smile etched on his face as the building came into sight. It really was rather large but that's to be expected since the entire compound houses around three to four buildings if his guess was right.

Cerulean sapphire eyes sparkled in anticipation as a slender slightly tanned hand tucked away a stray lock of crimson red hair behind an ear.

The figure, an above-average height of 5'9, looked up. From it's distance, his sharp eyes could pick out and read the sign hanging elegantly over what he estimated was the main gate of the entire compound.

Hmm. Cross Academy. Interesting.

A smirk crossed pink lips for a moment before it shifted into a true smile.

Finally, he was going to see one of his most precious people again. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Zero stifled an aggravated sigh. As soon as the gates had been opened to let the Night Class in, the Day Class students immediately started moving. Elbowing one another and even shoving the person next to them just so that they could catch a glimpse of the ethereal Night Class group and, hopefully, make them look their way or whatever they wished for. Personally, Zero almost pitied the vampires. Not that he would ever admit it of course. But still, he could help but sympathize. Vampires have sensitive hearing and no doubt their ears must be bleeding with pain from the loud vocals of the crowd. Zero was only half-vampire and already he felt like his head is going to explode from the unrelenting noise of squealing, swooning and shuttering.

Zero shifted his gaze to yell at another small group of noisy females near him but his gaze was caught by Kaname Kuran. Zero's eyes narrowed as he studied the pureblood. Sure, they had worked together in the war as allies and at least they were no longer at each other's throats but the exhuman still couldn't keep himself from being wary around the other male. Kuran hadn't even insulted him like he usually did.

Zero looked away. Come to think of it, the pureblood had stopped doing that a while even before the war had escalated. He supposed that he should be grateful for that. But why is he still feeling so bittersweet about it?

Zero turned his attention to Yuuki who was busy herself trying to fend off the mob. Maybe it was because Zero knew that whatever the reason Kuran had for treating him nicely or at least tolerated him more now was mostly due to Yuuki.

Zero mentally shook his head. Why should he give a damn anyway? As long as Kuran behaves himself, he will not pick a fight with the pureblood unnecessarily. Hmph.

Zero was too lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice Kaname sneaking worried and longing glances at the silver-white haired prefect. One person did noticed however and a mischievous grin showed on his face as the owner's mind quickly taught of a plan.

* * *

Kaname wished that he had bothered to put on his earplugs today. Lately, the crowd had been getting louder than usual. Perhaps it was because of the new freshmen? Argh. He was starting to get a headache.

Kaname kept his face blank as he continued to lead the entire Night Class towards their classrooms. His eyes, however, shifted constantly from one area to another, hoping to spot that glimmering silver-white hair or those haunting lilac eyes.

Ah. There he is. Kaname thought. A small smile on his face, barely just a twitch of a lip in reality, emerged as he spotted the male prefect bellowing angrily at a rather persistent group of females. Smugly, Kaname felt a rush of pride for the prefect as he saw the now-docile females behaving, their knees visibly shaking. That would teach those harpies not to get so loud.

And, Kaname narrowed his eyes, not to get too close to his Zero. Yes, his Zero. Although the half-vampire doesn't know it.

"ZERO!!!"

At the sound of his prefect's name, Kaname turned to face the source of the voice. Only to widen his eyes at the display in front of him. His heart breaking in hurt and betrayal as he did so.

* * *

"ZERO!!!"

"What?" Zero thought. The voice seemed familiar somehow, yet he couldn't connect a face to it.

Mentally shrugging, Zero turned his body around to the source of the voice. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt more than saw lips crashing in his' as a body practically propelled itself towards him. He involuntarily gasped, a normal reaction, and the intruder took advantaged of this by pushing his tongue in.

* * *

Yuuki gaped. The Day Class students gaped. The Night Class had varying degrees of expressions on their faces. Those personally inside Kaname's group of friends, particularly Takuma and Shiki, shifted their gaze to their leader who had a blank, unrevealing expression on his face.

Pure, unadulterated silence was what greeted Kaien Cross, Chairman of Cross Academy, as he arrived at the scene, slightly limping. He raised an eyebrow as he saw what had turned everyone into gapless mimes.

A beautiful stranger was busy playing tonsil hockey with his adopted son. The boy's lithe figure slightly towered over the prefect's and slightly tanned arms had woven themselves comfortably around Zero, one behind his shoulders to cup the back of the half-vampire's neck the other tucked around the other's waist. A long leather-clothed leg edged between the prefect's legs to keep the silver-haired male in place. The stranger's long crimson hair was tied into a medium-high ponytail, stray bangs caressing and mingling with silver-white locks as the taller boy had slightly titled his head down when he kissed Zero.

Again, Kaien Cross blinked. Then blinked some more. Finally, his blinks changed into full blown rich laughter that caught everyone's attention. Sure enough, the couple broke apart. Well, rather, Zero none-to-gently shoved the other boy way, an unmistaken red hue on the prefect's pale cheeks.

"What the f***! Who are you? Why did you kissed me? I'm going to kill you!" The prefect snarled. A small trail of saliva started to drip at the corner of his mouth and Zero immediately wiped it off with his right hand. He would wash it later, after he dealt with this bastard.

The stranger merely smirked, his cerulean sapphire eyes gleamed in unhidden amusement. His voice was rich and husky as he said. "You don't remember me Zero? I'm hurt." His lips took on a pouted look to emphasize his point.

Zero growled angrily. "Die!" He shouted, his left hand ready to take out Bloody Rose.**(4)**

Sensing that blood was about to be shed, Kaien Cross coughed and stepped in between the two males. Glancing at Zero, and ignoring the murderous look in his adopted son's face, Cross smiled and said.

"Ah, this is what I've been meaning to tell you Zero. A friend of yours from Europe was coming over to visit. I didn't count on you two meeting each other before I could tell you though since he wasn't supposed to arrive for another few days." With this, Cross shifted his eyes towards the redhead stranger who merely gave a sheepish grin. A rather familiar grin, at least to Zero it is.

Zero blinked. Then sudden recognition dawned in his eyes and his cold furious expression gave way to confusion. "Tsu**(5)**? Is that you?"

The redhead, now officially dubbed as "Tsu" grinned happily. "Ah! So you do remember me! I'm so glad!"

Cross smiled at Zero. "It's such a pleasant surprise, don't you think Zero?"

Whatever Zero had to say was cut off when the allmighty prefect, now-respected and even feared half-vampire, angsty teenager who faced some of the worst things life could throw at him even at a young age, fainted. As his senses blacked out on him, that last Zero could remember was a pair of strong arms catching him as the prefect fell before he succumbed into darkness.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Omake:**

"Now. Now. Roro-chan. Shimmer down, I know that you're excited and all but that can wait until we're at my office."

Zero: (blinks) You do realize how dirty that entire sentence sounds like?

Cross: (smirks) Yes, yes indeed.

Sapphire: (smacks Cross in the head) Focus! Think with the head that's protecting your brain. Not the one on the bottom.

**Omake End**

**

* * *

  
**

Sapphire: Lol. I had fun writing that. And it only took me a day. Hmm.

Cross: Why were you so mean to me? (sob)

Sapphire: Sorry Cross. But I couldn't help it. You're just so cute acting as the helpless and gullible headmaster.

Cross: (sobs) But did you have to placed that witch in? My buttocks hurt.

Sapphire: (coos) Ah, poor Cross. Here, let me. (takes out a boo-boo band-aid and places it in Crosses' abused buttocks) There! All better!

Cross: Aren't you going to kiss it better? (smiles innocently)

Sapphire: Wah? (has massive nosebleed) What the #&!!!

Cross: Mwahahaaha! Revenge is sweet indeed,

Sapphire: (ticked off) Daemon!!!

Daemon: (appears besides Sapphire) (sighs) What do you want now human?

Sapphire: (points to Cross) He was being mean to me. Punish him!

Daemon: (looks at Cross in a new light) you've got guts man. I envy you.

Sapphire: Daemon! That's it! You're supposed to be on my side. What kind of muse are you?

Daemon: (blank look on his face) The intelligent type.

Sapphire: (holds out a bag) I've give you these.

Daemon: (blinks) Are those… (sniffs) (drools)…chocolate?

Sapphire: (smiles) Uhum. (wiggles bag for added effect)

Daemon: (stares at Cross) (grins wickedly) if I punish you, I'll get chocolate. (smirks) Works for me.

Cross: Wait, don't! Ack!!! (runs aways)

Daemon: (sharpened his claws) You can't run forever you know! Roar! (chases after Cross)

Sapphire: (a smug look on her face) Feh. Men. No matter what species they are, it's adorable to manipulate them. Lol. Anyways, please review! Mwah! (winks) I already have the basic idea for the next chapter but you never know. :)

**Index:**

**(1) **Can't really remember what her name is. Shizuka sounds familiar though.

**(2) **Since vampires technically wake during the night and usually slept during the day, it would be normal that they would "break fast" at around the human's dinnertime.

**(3) **TLC means "tender loving care" for those who didn't know.

**(4) **I always imagined Zero to be ambidextrous. He just seems the type.

**(5) **"Tsu" is obviously a nickname. Haven't decided yet on what his name is. Suggestions are welcome.


	2. Intimacy of the Past

AN: Ah! It feels good to be alive! Lol. Sorry for the wait everyone. I had to enroll and settle in my new college course. It's a bit strange, I admit, to go back to college after graduation. Uhum. Then, I had to do some major spring cleaning in my room. Needless to say, I found some objects that made me wonder what I was smoking on when I bought them. (Grumbles) Especially those piles and piles of tweeny romance novels I used to read in grade and the first portion of high school. (Shudders)

**Shout out of Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers:**

**Of Heaven and Hell, primaaryet, Craze Isumi, ItaFearMe, YooHee, yuio10, Sayomi-hime, serenesorceress, Yumiii, ZERO SILVER BEAUTY, JazzyGurl101, Staticterminator, SalviaSilver, oztan, adnana, aisha4senru, beyukii, Sunny Optimism, ShadowWolfDagger, XxAlysxX, starberries bite**

Oh yeah, some of you asked me some questions. Pertaining to the story, I believe I've answered them in the A/N at the end. If your asking a personal question, it's best that you PM me since I don't like to answer everyone's questions publicly. It destroys the anticipation of the next chapter.

**Warning: Some scenes in this chapter are a bit…extreme. It's best to skip the first and most of the last scene for young, underaged readers and/or those who don't like limey-lemon which is specified in the first scene. Some language as well, though I toned it down (I think).**

**

* * *

**

**Silver Rose, Bloody Fangs**

**Chapter Two: Intimacy of the Past**

**

* * *

  
**

_- Flashback/Memory Sequence - _(**A/n: For those who are unused to my usual style of playing with the timeline.)**

He was on fire.

An involuntary shudder coursed through his body as warm, calloused hands gripped him gently. Slender pianist fingers bended slightly to the curve of his waist, fingertips teasing the sensitive spot of skin, rend another pleasured moan from him.

Pale rose lips, reddened from the harsh, passionate kisses they received, opened up to let out a short gasp as the solid, firm body above him suddenly moved and pressed slender but strong hips against his own. The delicious friction created caused Zero to let out another moan and tighten his grip on his lover's shoulders as he returned the gesture.

Zero slowly opened his eyes; their normal violet-sliver color hazed into deep amethyst, and stared into the storming cerulean gaze of his lover. Randomly, Zero thought that they reminded him of the ocean at night. Beautiful. Dangerous. Untamed.

Those eyes continued to stare into him as his lover's face drew closer to press their lips against each other in a chaste kiss different from the rest. This one was gentle but still loving.

"Zero" He heard his name whispered in a purr as their lips parted and he shuddered as a rough tongue slowly licked across Zero's lower lip. Zero didn't have time to emit a response when those powerful hips thrust deeper against his. Instead his voice choked out in gargles at the wonderful, amazing feeling as their lower bodies moved against each other in a familiar, primal rhythm.

Soon, their pace picked up and it wasn't long until they were caught in a frenzy as the contact and resulting friction between their members quickened. Zero let out a low growl, desperate to come into climax.

Through the haze of sensations coursing through his whole body, Zero managed to notice the small smirk his lover made and growled deeper. Flashing dark amethyst clashed with smug sea blue as Zero stared once more into his lover's eyes. A matching smirk soon etched on Zero's lips as his mind thought of a mischievous idea and lifted his hips just as his lover thrust down, inciting both to moan deeply.

"Make me come." Zero managed to gasp out. His eyes gleamed in challenge as he awaited his lover's reaction.

His lover let out a deep growl, accepting his mate's challenge. With precise movements, he thrust deeper and longer; making sure that their members slid against each other in an erotic manner with each piston.

Zero groaned as he felt his body start to grow tense, a sign of an incoming orgasm.

"More. More." He gasped. "I'm so close."

The pace quickened even more, at an almost impossible speed. Zero didn't mind it though, he loved it even, and he knew from the shudders and gasps his lover let out that he was close to climax as well.

With one last burst of energy, Zero lifted himself up and pressed his lips against the other's in an earth-shattering kiss. Their moans were muffled by the kiss as the sensations proved too much and both climaxed, their bodies erupting in orgasmic spasms as they ride out the wave of their pleasure before both collapsed in bed. Exhausted but satisfied. Their bodies glistening with sweat from their activities.

Speaking of which, Zero mentally noted. They really should clean up the sticky mess they made. Yet Zero found that he did not particularly care at the moment.

Zero groaned as he felt his lover's body moved away to lie down beside him, missing the heat but thankful that his lover did so that he wouldn't be crushed. Amidst the afterglow, Zero turned his head and caught his lover's tender smile. Zero returned it with one of his one and merely closed his eyes as he felt his lover's lips descend once more on his own. The kiss was chaste but full of emotions.

Zero couldn't help but smile again as his lover wrapped lithe, powerful arms around the silver-haired male's torso and rest warm palms against his upper back in a comforting manner. Zero scooted closer to his lover, although he would deny it to his last dying day, and simply basked in the warmth of their entwined bodies. So much that he soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Tsu…" Zero whispered gently before his mind went blank to welcome the soothing darkness.

* * *

Zero woke up to the white ceiling of the clinic. Surprised, Zero lifted his body up into a sitting position. He blinked in confusion as he pricked his brain, trying to remember how he had gotten here. He was in one of the clinic's bed with the curtains drawn around him for privacy.

"You're awake. That's good. I was afraid that you were in a coma for a moment there." A husky and strangely familiar voice broke Zero's thoughts.

The prefect turned towards the voice and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from him.

"So I hadn't imagined it at all."Zero grumbled, fighting an exasperated sigh as he did so. Then he blushed in embarrassment as he remembered that almost everyone had witnessed it.

"Kami." Zero groaned as he covered his red face with his hands. "Tell me that it was just a nightmare."

"Hm? What nightmare Zero?"

Looking up, Zero glared at the redhead who had moved to stand at his bedside. "You. It was because of you." He growled darkly.

The other male had the audacity to look innocent and directed a finger to point at himself. "Me?"

If possible, Zero's glares would've killed the redhead ten times over. Seeing that the other hadn't yet erupted into a screaming fiery mass of burning flesh, Zero huffed – and no, he did so not pout! – and instead asked. "Why are you here?"

The redhead eyes' watered and, if Zero hadn't known him so well, he would've fell for the kicked puppy look – maybe.

"How cruel Zero!" Zero felt the muscle in his right eyebrow ticked at the whiny tone the redhead's voice adopted. "I'm here for a visit between friends."

Zero tensed slightly when warm arms wrapped around him, unused to his private space being interrupted after a long time. The prefect felt the other male rubbing his nose against the column of his neck and was about to tell him to back off when the redhead murmured.

"I missed you Zero. So much." The redhead's husky voice toned down into a whisper. Zero felt involuntary shivers moving down his spine as long-forgotten sensations made itself known as the redhead's breaths puffed against the skin of his sensitive neck.

Zero sighed and willed his body to relax, even going so far as to cling a little to the other male. Awkwardly, Zero raised his own arms and returned the other's embrace.

"I missed you too Tsu." It was Zero's turn to whisper. He tensed slightly in surprise when he felt warm lips pressed against the area of his neck where his tattoo used to be but didn't loosen his hold on the other male.

Zero crushed away the stray thought that fluttered in his mind. _"His body is still warm and comforting."_

_

* * *

  
_

Kaname mentally growled as he came upon the scene of Zero and the unknown redhead embracing. He closed his mouth as he felt his fangs start to elongate. Although he would've relished in jumping the redhead and drinking him dry, Kaname knew that this would only make Zero hate him even more and his heart broke at the thought.

Kaname coughed to let the two know of his presence. Zero looked up, noticed the pureblood and gave such a wonderful blush that made Kaname's more vampiristic side purr. The prefect was simply adorable and his blood smelled so heavenly even from far away. Kaname licked his suddenly dry lips as he felt the slight pain of his fangs tingling.

"Kuran!" Zero's voice hinted a tone of embarrassment as he instinctively shoved the redhead away from him. Kaname hid a smirk as he saw the annoyed look the stranger gave him for his intrusion. Tough luck for him.

"I just came by to check up on you and your _guest_." Kaname intentionally drawled out the term and heavily coated it in sarcasm. His ruby-violet eyes glanced at the redhead's as he scrutinized the other male as if he was something that belonged at the bottom of his shoe.

The redhead didn't miss the hint if the hostile glare he received was anything to go by, Kaname thought.

"Zero obviously knows you but for the sake of the rest of us, perhaps you could care enough to introduce yourself?" Kaname asked in an almost mock-polite tone. He ignored the raised eyebrow of the silver-haired prefect at the use of his first name so personally and instead focused on the potential threat in front of him.

The redhead's smile seemed faked as his cerulean gem-like eyes gleamed in a menacing manner at the jive Kaname threw. Nevertheless, he moved away from Zero's side and walked across the room towards Kaname.

Once he stood at a respectable enough distance from the pureblood – Kaname grudgingly noted – the male held out his hand for a shake as he said.

"Ah, how rude of me, I apologize. My name is Xaedan Tsumi-Kuroi Abaven." The redhead flashed a smirk. "Usually I would say that it's a pleasure to meet you but I don't believe this is true in both of our cases, is it not?"

Pureblood ethics drove Kaname to introduce himself despite his strong dislike for the other male. It was pure common courtesy.

"I believe you are correct." Kaname replied smoothly as he grasped the other's hand in a quick, firm shake. "I am Kaname Kuran and I am not amused by your earlier display of Neanderthal-like antics. I hope that you could control yourself the whole remaining time that you are here."

Xaedan's grip momentarily tightened as he squeezed their conjoined hands, the only sign of his mutual displeasure towards the pureblood, before both let go.

"I apologize again then. I was merely excited to see an old friend. However, Zero was just too delicious, I couldn't helped myself even if I wanted too." A smug smirk crossed Xaedan's aristocratic features.

The smirk only grew as Kaname's eyes narrowed into a glare. Not noticing that his eyes flashed red in unbridled anger.

* * *

Zero glanced at the two males, fighting the urge to bang his head suddenly against the nearest wall.

Sigh. 'Those two are going to be impossible.' Zero mused silently. Only a blind idiot wouldn't notice the growing animosity among the two and it didn't help that both are equally proud and mule-headed.

To be honest, Zero was a bit – okay, a lot – embarrassed and horrified that Kuran had seen him and Tsu hugging. Why though he can't really explain. Zero chalked it up to the topsy-turvy day he was having and merely let it go.

Zero pushed the covers away and swung his legs out of the bed, grateful that he was still in his school clothes. The rustling of fabric seemed to have brought the two other men to reality and both turned their attention back to Zero, how by then was standing up and checking his uniform.

"Zero, you shouldn't be out of bed." Xaedan chastised him, his tone dividing between worry and amusement.

"I agree. Perhaps, you should rest for awhile Zero-kun." Kaname added, a hint of concern in his voice.

Zero looked over to the two and swallowed a startled chuckle when he saw both males standing side and side, both wearing a look that allowed no "buts" and "ifs". Mentally, Zero snickered. The two looked like regular mothering housewives.

A thought of Kuran and Tsu, both wearing an old stained apron with their long hair up in bandanas, crossed his mind. Zero couldn't helped it then.

He laughed. A coarse, low laugh that sounded like it hadn't been used in years.

Zero hadn't noticed it, for he had closed his eyes, but Xaedan's lips broaden in a wide smile and Kaname's features relaxed, a small smile etched on his face.

For Xaedan, it was like an old memory. He had missed Zero's laughter so much. It had always made him happy, no matter the occasion.

In Kaname's case, he was surprised. He hadn't heard Zero laugh so freely and unhinged before. It was…soothing.

He looked carefree and pure. Both males thought.

Xaedan and Kaname glanced at each other. Understanding came between them and they shared a nod.

They would do everything they could to make Zero happy. No one deserves it more than the silver-white haired prefect.

* * *

"So we all agree that Abaven-san should attend class with the Day students and live in the Sun Dorms?" Kaien Cross clarified as he sat on his chair, his golden-green eyes taking in the group's faces to watch their expressions.

Yuuki blinked. "Well, it's alright with me but the only available rooms in the Sun Dorms are made into stockrooms." She bit her lip in thought. "It would take some time until at least one of the rooms has been cleared and cleaned enough for anyone to live in."

Zero grumpily agreed. Eyeing the headmaster – and his adopted father – in distaste, he added. "It would've been already ready if someone hadn't failed to tell us about the exchange student program."

His violet-silver eyes glared towards the only person in the room donned in civilian clothes. "But, it was also because _someone _had neglected to inform everyone that he was arriving earlier than expected."

Xaedan pouted at the glare. "But Zero, I missed you!" He defended.

Zero's glare hardened, signaling the redhead that he should stray from that subject if he knows what's good for him. Xaedan grudgingly obeyed.

Xaedan sighed. "So where should I sleep then?" He asked.

Cross fondled the end of his blonde bangs, looking deep in thought. After a while, he answered in an almost innocent voice. "Well you could always room in with Zero in the meantime. At least until your new room is settled."

Zero choked. "What?!?!" He yelled when he finally got his bearings.

Kaname mentally agreed, an invisible twitch in his right eyebrow. Takuma glanced at his leader and almost choked himself in laughter. The blonde vampire was not fooled by the pureblood's blank features. He could see and feel the slight anger, worry and jealousy surrounding Kaname's aura.

Hiding a smirk, Takuma shifted his gaze towards the conversation. Really, his leader was too obvious, at least to the blonde who had known the brunette since childhood. Now, if only Zero wasn't so oblivious.

Takuma mentally shook his head. He would not deny that the silver haired former ex-human was gorgeous, especially since the male was more at ease now that the war had ended. Takuma saw the stares and blushes heading Zero's way, both with girls and guys. The prefect didn't seemed to, however. Either that, or he was deliberately ignoring them or had mistaken their affection as something else. Takuma opted for the first and last choice.

For some time, Takuma had wondered if Zero perhaps preferred the same gender as he saw that the other vampire, for Zero was now classed as one and a noble at that, had displayed no hint of interest for the females in the Academy with the exception of Yuuki. That also had subsided even before the war ended.

Takuma stole a brief glance at the new student. Takuma's suspicion was confirmed just this afternoon when he saw the male kissed Zero. And while the prefect had pushed the other away, based from their interaction, the two were familiar with each other in a lot of ways.

Cross coughed, hiding his smirk. He delighted in getting a bit of payback from Zero, especially since the younger male left him to suffer alone with the she-witch. The blonde mentally shuddered as memories of that horrible, horrible woman and her EVIL thermometer flashed through his mind.

Xaedan smirked. "Oh well, that's perfect." Shifting his gaze to Zero, he added mischievously. "It'll be just like old times." His smirk turned lecherous.

The reaction to the blatant comment was humorously varied. Cross and Takuma barely hid a snicker, Yuki blinked in confusion, Kaname's eyes narrowed and his eyes briefly flashed red, and poor Zero had an adorable flustered look as he blushed.

Zero mentally cursed Tsu. The redhead had purposefully done it to annoy him, although why Zero didn't know. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. "Abaven…" He growled, his irritation overriding his embarrassment.

Cross cleared his throat, silently amused. As the attention turned to him, Cross intertwined the fingers of his hands and tucked it under his chin.

"That settles it then. Abaven-san, you are to move in with Zero. I'll call the company and get them to move your things a week early."

Abaven smiled. "That's alright. I've already talked to them. My things should be arriving tomorrow. I'll just borrow some of Zero's clothes in the meantime."

Then he added, the damned smile still in his face, both Kaname and Zero thought. "And call me, Xaedan. I am going to be your future son-in-law after all."

On that last note, the whole office erupted into chaos.

* * *

Sayori stood in front of the door leading towards the chairman's office. A hand hovered in the air, ready to knock against the wood of the doorway.

"Um…Maybe I should go inside some other time." Sayori muttered. She was hesitant to enter the room before, knowing what was being discussed inside. It didn't eased her wonderings when the noise volume picked up and reached newer heights.

Turning her heel, the female prefect swiftly walked away, her footsteps quickening in to a pace that wasn't running.

Oh no, she wasn't running away. She was making a strategic retreat. Yeah, that's what it is. Sayori nodded her head.

* * *

Kaname droned out the professor's voice, his mind clouded with thoughts of the chain of events that occurred before Class Change.

The pureblood let out a mental sigh. He didn't understand what was going on and it irked him. Zero's history with that Abaven is confusing, for lack of a better term. As far as he knew, no one had ever seen the redhead before aside from Zero. Besides, the prefect himself was anti-social and preferred to be alone. Although he had loosen up a bit after the War.

Kaname tapped his finger against the curve of his chin. His brilliant, strategic mind already forming theories on how the two met and what their relationship was with each other.

The brunette let a small frown marred his face. By Abaven's actions, the two have been intimate with each other before. A bubble of jealousy started to ate away in his stomach and Kaname resisted the urge to flash his fangs.

And based from Zero's reactions, Kaname noted that the silver-white haired male hadn't exactly pushed Abaven away. Though Kaname's rational mind argued that the prefect was in shock and disbelief at the time. The prefect had even vehemently denied Abaven's claims of marriage and instead bashed the redhead male on the temple with his fist. Kaname chuckled at the memory.

Kaname lifted his chin and moved his hand down to grab a pen. Almost non-chantingly, he began writing down random quotes and scribbles he had memorized in his early years. He found that it was a way to make him relax and relieve his tensions.

Just as he was in the middle of finishing yet another quote from a long-dead Greek philosopher, Kaname stopped writing.

Perhaps he should get to know more about the whole story first. Anyway, if they had been in an intimate relationship – the thought left a bitter taste in Kaname's mouth – before, it doesn't mean that they're still together now.

Kaname mentally nod his head. 'Yes,' he decided, he would wean it out at first and step cautiously.

The pureblood narrowed his eyes in a silent glare. However, that does not mean that he would just step aside and let the newcomer take Zero away. Kaname may not be deserving of Zero _yet _but he was slowly working his way to let things finally settle between them.

Kaname ruefully thought, hopefully the prefect would be able to forgive him.

Also, Kaname was intrigued in Abaven himself. The male had an aura about him that was familiar but the redhead had it sealed shut from prying eyes.

Kaname hmmed in thought. He had a suspicious hunch as to what the other male is trying to cover up. However, without enough sufficient proof, Kaname couldn't do anything about it.

He would just have to keep an eye on him, especially his interactions with Zero.

Pushing the troubling thoughts away, Kaname tried to turn his focus on the teacher's ramblings and smothered a yawn.

Really, Kaname didn't need to re-learn exactly how the Victorian era was established. He had lived through it after all, damn it.

Takuma shifted his gaze away from his leader and held down a snicker.

Instead he smiled. 'I can't believe it.' He thought amusingly. The thought that the great Kaname Kuran having a jealous hussy fit – Takuma prayed that the pureblood hadn't picked up on his thoughts – was hilarious.

'But.' Takuma narrowed his own blue-green eyes, their shade more gem-like than Xaedan's. The new male seems suspicious and it seemed that Kaname picked it up himself.

Takuma glanced once more at the pureblood who was now listening to the professor, although with a bored look marring his wine-colored eyes. Takuma's lips twitched into a smile at the sight.

Still. He would have to voice his concerns to Kaname later after classes end.

* * *

Zero let out a long, suffering sigh. The cause for his unusual stress was grinning up at him from the bed. _His _own bed.

"Oh, come on Zero." Xaedan repeated, a rakish smile etched on his lips. "I don't want to sleep on the floor." He whined. "And your bed is comfortable and big enough."

The redhead gave a lascivious wink at the exasperated prefect. "Plus, I want to lie down next to _you_," He admitted, his voice toned down to bedroom husky. The mischievous twinkle in his eyes betrayed him though.

Zero, having showered alone – despite Xaedan's weak refute about water-saving and whatnot. The other male just wanted to get into the shower with him, Zero thought – and changed into a clean pair of his prefect clothes in which the silver-white haired male had to change in the bathroom because _certain _people wouldn't stop pestering him by trying to steal a peek.

"_Please Zero? It's not like I haven't seen nor taste everything you know." _Zero repeated what Xaedan said in his mind, mentally rolling his eyes at the memory of the redhead giving him a lecherous grin afterwards.

"Whatever." Zero grumbled as he smothered out the wrinkles in his prefect bandana. "I have rounds to do so don't bother waiting up for me."

"And." Zero turned his gaze towards his guest, lilac eyes narrowed as he added. "I better not see you lying down in my bed when I get back. You have a perfectly comfortable mattress set up right over there." He finished with a nod at the sheet-covered makeshift bed pulled out and put down on the floor a few feet away from his own.

Ignoring the sad pout his words caused, Zero deemed himself presentable and turned his back towards the door with the intention to leave and guard the school grounds.

Or he would've if a slender but strong arm hadn't grabbed him and pulled him back, turning him around in the blink of an eye. Zero's eyes widened when lips crashed against his own.

When a stray tongue started to lick his lips in an attempt to gain entrance to his mouth, Zero snapped out of it and, with the strength of a half-vampire, pushed the other male away.

Xaedan didn't looked mad though. More like the cat that just drank the tastiest milk known to man, Zero commented to himself as he saw the redhead licking his own lips sensuously to savor the taste of their kiss.

"You still taste as delicious as ever Zero." Xaedan purred as he stared into the other male with glazed, lustful stormy eyes.

His voice sent a tingle of pleasure shivering along Zero spine and the prefect resisted the urge to moan. Instead, he schooled his features into a blank expression.

"That was a long time ago Xaedan." Zero said quietly. He didn't fail to notice the slight widening of the other's eyes at Zero's use of his actual first name.

Zero sighed. Turning his gaze away from cerulean eyes, he continued. "While I am not ungrateful for what we had experienced together, I believe that it's best for us to let the past be just that. The past."

The grip on his arm loosened and Zero pulled himself away. Walking across the room, Zero had placed his hand on the door knob when he felt Xaedan's presence behind him. If he had been anyone else, Zero would've been surprised at the other's stealth.

Zero stilled when Xaedan bend his head forward. The tips of his long, curled crimson bangs brushing against the exposed area of skin in Zero's neck, tickling him slightly. The redhead had taken a quick shower after Zero and let his hair fall down into deep waves. The male prefect breathed and smelled the faint scent of rain, Xaedan's personal scent.

Zero held down a shudder when Xaedan spoke, warm lips moving against the shell of his ear due to their close proximity.

"You still have feelings for me." Xaedan continued. "Yet, you won't admit it. Why?"

Zero's body turned rigid. His voice as cold as the arctic as he spoke.

"You damn well know why." He sneered, his mind momentarily lost in memories before he shook them away.

Not bothering to hear a response, Zero bid a quick goodbye, opened the door and stepped out.

Xaedan sighed as he gazed at the closed door where Zero once stood. Turning around, he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. Xaedan's eyes turned a bloody maroon hue for a moment as he too got lost in memories.

A bitter smile twisted in his lips, Xaedan glanced up to gaze at the moon across the window glass.

"_I'm sorry Zero but I can't let go of the past. I'm too terrified to do it, I'm sorry."_

A lone tear slide down a sad lavender-tinted cerulean eye, turning a silvery hue against the glow of the moon.

* * *

**To be continued

* * *

**

**Omake # 1:**

Zero groaned as he felt his body start to grow tense, a sign of an incoming orgasm.

"More. More." He gasped. "I'm so close."

**Yaoi fans:** Squeal!!! Faints!!! Nosebleeds galore!!!

**Zero and Tsu/Xaedan: **(sweatdrops)

**Zero: **Well, that certainly killed the mood.

**Xaedan: **(sighs and nods)

**Sapphire: **(growls) Who the heck brought them here? I'm going to fire that person. Clean-up crew! Wipe those bloodstains off the floor and walls and get security to get rid of those fans. I just bought a new carpet **(censored) (censored)**!

**Clean up crew: **(sighs as they began to clean up the room, making sure to dump the pile of unconscious fans in a corner.

**Sapphire: **(sighs) Okay people! Let's take it from the top! (grumbles) Kami, I need coffee.

* * *

**Omake #2:**

"Ah, how rude of me, I apologize. My name is Xaedan Tsumi-Kuroi Abaven." The redhead flashed a smirk.

**Zero/Kaname: **(blinks) (laughs)

**Zero: **(choking in between laughs) Oh Kami! That's hilarious!

**Kaname: **(leans against the wall, shaking with laughter) Such a unique name indeed!

**Tsu: **(blushes in embarrassment) Darn you Sapphire! I told you it was a stupid name.

**Sapphire: **(growls and charges into the scene) Quiet! (brandishing a paper fan, she slapped each male on the head hard) It's a very nice name and if you don't like it, I'll leave you all to the mercy of your stalkers!

**Tsu/Zero/Kaname: **(gulps while massing their bruised scalps) Yes Ma'am.

* * *

**Omake # 3:**

"You still taste as delicious as ever Zero." Xaedan purred as he stared into the other male with glazed, lustful stormy eyes.

**Kaname: **I concur, Zero is indeed delicious. I should know. (nods head)

**Xaedan: **(smirks) He is, isn't he?

**Zero: **(blushes) I'm still here you know. (grumbles)

**Kaname: **(comes on scene and wraps his own arms against Zero's back) Hmm…

**Kaname/Xaedan: **(exchanged quick, knowing looks over Zero's head) (smirks)

**Xaedan: **(purrs) Threesome?

**Kaname: **(licks his lips sensuously) Only if I get to go first this time.

**Zero: **(panics) Wait! Don't I have a say in this?!?!

**Kaname/Xaedan: **(stares at Zero, a serious sober look on their faces) No.

What followed was a weird, yet erotic display of dance-like maneuvers as Kaname and Xaedan dragged a helpless, squirming Zero towards the bed while trying to intermix between shedding their clothes off and groping/licking/grinding/kissing/sucking the male prefect.

**Stage-crew member: **(blushes) Um, shouldn't we stop them, Sapphire-sama?

**Entire crew and other cast members: **(turned around to catch Sapphire's reactions)

**Sapphire: **(a glazed look in her eyes) Oh my…Keep the camera rolling people! (drools) And if anyone tries to stop them, I'll hack off their private parts! (growls)

**Everyone else: **(gulps)

**Kaname/Zero/Xaedan: (groans) (lick) (mewls) (grind) (grind) (grind) (shudders)**

**Rest of crew and stage hands: **0.0

**Sapphire: **Oh my! (nosebleeds) Extreme hot! (faints)

* * *

**End Omakes

* * *

**

Sapphire: (blinks) Well, that turned out peachy.

Daemon: (eye twitched) I thought you weren't going to make this a drama?

Sapphire: (shrugs) I wasn't going to. But the storyline seemed to have changed on its own somehow.

Daemon: (sighs) Whatever. (twitches) And what's with the opening scene??

Sapphire: (smirks) Why? You don't like it? I didn't make it too explicit you know. Or did you want me to?

Daemon: (blushes) I-I…Shut the hell up woman!

Sapphire: (grins insanely) If you want, I can hire someone else as a co-muse for you. (Wiggles her eyebrows suggestively) Which do you prefer? Male? Female? Or both?

Daemon: (blinks) Both?

Sapphire: (nods) Yup, I'm an author. I can do anything, even hiring a male that can get preggy.

Daemon: Mpreg? (looks lost in thought)

Sapphire: (smirks) I'll send out the flyers tomorrow then.

Daemon: Flyers?

Sapphire: Uhum. For the muse auditions. Of course, you'll have to be there.

Daemon: (pales) Oh gawd.

Sapphire: And you'll have to perform personal demonstrations with each of them so that I can get the feel whether you and the newbie would be compatible together. (mutters to herself) I'll have to set up an age limit then. But that would deprive me of my Lolita-love tendencies. Hm…What to do?

Daemon: (faints)

Sapphire: (kicks Daemon hard in the stomach) Oi! Wake up! You still have to help me work on another project darn it!

Yuriko: (giggles) I love your omakes in this chapter. Especially the last one. (eyes clouded in lust)

Sapphire: (smirks) You think so? I have the video. (holds out a DVD case from her bag) Care for a copy?

Yuriko: (eyes the DVD appreciatively) Really? Everything?

Sapphire: (nods) Yup. Got it all right here.

Yuriko: (smirks) In that case, I'd like two copies please…No wait, better make that four.

Sapphire: (raises eyebrow) Four?

Yuriko: (smiles innocently) One for my own private collection, another for the personal water-proof DVD player in my bathroom, the third is for the one in my car and the last is for Zero-kun as a gift.

Sapphire: (smirks) Ah, a woman of my own heart.

Kaname/Xaedan: We would like a copy of it as well.

Zero: (blushing a deep red) Are you all out of your minds?!

Sapphire/Kaname/Xaedan/Yuriko: (snickers)

**Author's Note (seriously):**

Alright, chapter two is finally done. Horray! Although it took me a long while to finished the last part. Strange that the first scene literally flowed from my brain into my fingers. (Blushes) Well, this chapter certainly has it's tense moments. Not like the first one wherein a lot of comedy is involved. Hence, I decided to make it up in the omakes. Hopefully, most of you liked it.

Next chapter is probably going to focus on Kaname and Zero. I haven't really wrote down what Zero thinks of Kaname in full. So I guess it'll probably be another angsty-chapter as there's also conflict between Xaedan and Zero.

Speaking of which, Xaedan's name is indeed unique on it's own. Almost everyone who reviewed as given me suggestions but they're mostly on his Japanese name which is what I intended for. I didn't really expect that there would be any real European names with a nickname "Tsu" in it.

So, for those wondering, Xaedan's full name means:

**Xaedan** – no real origin of the name is mentioned. It means 'Fiery'. Originally, I was going to name him Ignatius but I felt the regal first name doesn't suit his personality.

**Tsumi-Kuroi** – Two Japanese words which I added together with a hyphen. A reviewer actually gave me the idea for "Tsumi" which means "sin" (grins) but I felt it was a bit lacking especially since Tsumi sounds like a girl name so I added "Kuroi" which primarily means "black" but some people use it as slang for "shadow". Since, I do not think that "Kageboshi" (the actual word for "shadow") is appropriate, I decided to use "Kuroi" instead. Adding it up, the name means, "Sinful Shadow" or "Shadow of Sin"

**Abaven** – It's an Armenian name meaning "protector" or "protection". It just seem fitting.

Oh yeah, Takuma kind of shines in the spotlight here in this chappie. Well, I like him of course. He's a great character and I wanted to give him some kind of depth in the story.

Also, a few of you asked for a more complete description of Xaedan/Tsu's looks, especially his hair. Well, to put it simply, just imagine **Lockon Stratos** (from **Mobile Suit Gundam 00**) except with red and longer hair. (smirks) (drools)

Well, hope you'll all leave me with some wonderful reviews. Criticism is welcomed of course, particularly in the grammar since I have a penchant for missing out on minor errors even after I look them over. Sigh. And, yes, I am a proud review harlot. The more I get, the faster my imagination and fingers flow.

Until next time, Ciaossu!


	3. Frostbitten MeetingsBiased Suspicions

AN: Wow! I'm surprised that you, my dear readers, leave me with such wonderful reviews. And I love the fact that you adore Tsu-chan. He's truly a cutie, noh? A lecherous one but adorable nonetheless.

Sorry it took so long to update. I had half-finished this chapter months ago but I had to go on a hiatus due to certain health problems. I'm nearing to full recovery from surgery now so hopefully I'll be able to find time to write more. Without further ado, enjoy this next chapter. That's all I can say.

Note: In the previous chapter, it's actually "nonchalantly" instead of "non-chantingly" or whatever the word was. (Too lazy to go back and find it. ;) ). I blame the spelling check in MS Word. It doesn't give you the correct word half of the time unless you're practically handing it to them. (sigh)

Note 2: Unbetaed and written through bouts of exhaustion. Advanced apologies therefore for any wrong spelling or grammars I might've missed. I did rechecked twice and used Spell Check though.

**Warnings: A bit of Twilight bashing! Just a teeny-weeny bit. So don't hate me Twilight fans! I just hate Bella…Oh and the thought of rhinestone-glittering skinned vampires…Shudders.**

**Warnings 2: Language. One F word (in the last sentence of the first Kaname/Takuma scene so watch out!) and the B word comes and goes. This is M-rated for a reason other then the shameless pervert that is Tsu-chan. Also may contain some sexual indications. *shrugs* Can't exactly remember since I wrote this in two separate occasions and two separate computers.**

**

* * *

**

**Silver Rose, Bloody Fangs**

_Chapter Three: Frostbitten Meetings and Biased Suspicions_

_

* * *

_

_A young boy lay huddled for warmth as the winds grew stronger. Shifting his back closer against the tree's trunk, his teeth chattered and his jaw sore from the cold, the boy tucked his bare, frozen feet under him. A shudder coursed through his thin, small body. The tattered, dirty rags he called clothes flailed defenselessly against the chill of the winter night._

_The child rubbed his hands together in an attempt to fight off the freezing temperature. His fingers, blue-tinted at the tips from impeding frostbite, were stiff and made cracking noises as he flexed them._

_He shouldn't be here, out in the cold. But, at the same time, he feared going back to that place. He hated it there. It served as an obvious, and painful, everyday remainder that he wasn't wanted. That he was nothing more than a freak._

_A sob escaped from his throat and something wet hit his face as his vision blurred. Holding up his hands, he brushed them against his face to find that the sensation was caused by his tears._

_The soft crunch of spiked shoes moving against snow went unnoticed to him until a small, but firm, voice called out._

"_Hey! You okay?"_

_Embarrassed at being caught crying, the boy gingerly wiped his tears away. He looked up towards where the sound of the voice came from and shouted against the harsh wailings of the wind._

"_None of your business! Leave me alone!"_

_The voice hadn't answered back. A moment later, the boy was thinking that the owner of the voice had gone away when the same crunching noises started again. They continued to move closer until the boy could now see the stranger's features and he gasped in surprise._

_It was another child, looking about the same age of six as himself. In the dim light of the moon, he couldn't tell if the other is a boy or a girl. Nevertheless, the newcomer had a certain striking aura. Being mature than one expects of his age, the boy found the other child beautiful. Not pretty or cute. Just, beautiful._

_The newcomer's hair seemed to glitter silver in the moonlight, the soft glow of the lantern the child held illuminated his face and made his violet-colored eyes seem darker. The nearly frozen boy could honestly say that he had never seen such color in anyone's eyes before. And he had thought that his own eyes were unique._

_Those jeweled-like eyes blinked, their owner's nose, cute and slightly upturned, wrinkled in confusion. The boy found it adorable._

"_Why are you here? It's cold." The newcomer asked bluntly. Lips pulled down into a tiny frown._

_The silver-haired child crouched down in front of him. Gently putting aside the lantern, the newcomer looked him over. The boy felt a sudden blush, not from the cold, creep up in his cheeks for no reason underneath the other child's stare._

"_Are you a boy or a girl?" The boy finally blurted out. His curiosity slightly smothered over the feel of the cold. _

_The violet-eyed child's concerned look morphed into a glare. Or at least tried to. In actuality it looked more like a pout. Cute._

"_Of course I'm a boy!" The newly revealed boy exclaimed. His frown cut deeper at the self-perceived insult. "As if I'll ever be a weak girl." The silver-haired child added with a huff._

_The other boy chuckled. "Sorry." _

_The silver-haired child mumbled grumpily but let up his glare. "And I don't wear dresses. So that makes me a boy." He added as a last thought. As if that explained everything entirely, which it did for a six-year old._

_The other boy, momentarily forgetting the cold in his amusement, lifted an eyebrow._

"_Huh, really?" He stated. His eyes moving as he surveyed the other boy, he blurted in admission. "You look too beautiful to be a boy."_

_It was the silver-haired boy's turn to blush and the other boy smirked at him, smug that he got the other to feel embarrassed just as he had been earlier._

_Violet eyes glared daggers at him in retaliation. "I am not beautiful! I am handsome. My mama told me so. So there!" The silver-haired boy defended, following up his words with a blown raspberry._

_Not giving the other the chance to answer, or laugh as the boy was about to do, he repeated. "Why are you here? Won't your mama be looking for you too?"_

_The laughter he was about to let go off died in his throat. The boy frowned and stared down at his bare feet._

"_No." He muttered, eyes still fixed on his feet. The coldness that had evaporated earlier when he spoke to the other boy came back with full force._

"_Why?" An innocent question._

_The boy shook his head. His shaggy, unkempt hair flew in every direction and shadowed his eyes._

"_She doesn't want me. Nobody does." He finally answered, his voice breaking in hurt tones. Already he could feel his eyes starting to burn and turn blurry._

_He crossed his arms on top of his closed knees and buried his face in them. He wouldn't let the silver-haired boy see his tears. He didn't want to look so weak to the other boy._

_The boy was startled out of his thoughts when he felt the other move and a sudden sensation of warmth enveloped on his shoulders and covering his entire body._

_He looked up to stare into sad violet eyes. The other boy had stood up and had taken off his long coat to place it on the crying boy's shoulder. The two stared at each other in contemplative silence. The silver-haired boy now donned only in his regular shirt and long shorts with only his snow hat, mittens and sneakers for warmth._

_Seeing this, the other boy got up and started to shove off the coat from his own body when a hand touching his left arm stopped him. He gazed down, noticing that he was a little bit taller than the other, and stared into violet orbs. Their owner with a small sad smile etched on his lips._

_The silver-haired boy shook his head. "You're cold. This will make you warm again."_

"_But…"_

"_I'll be going home now. You should too." The silver-haired boy answered. With one last kind smile, he turned his back and had taken only a step away when a cold hand wrapped around his mitten-covered ones._

"_Don't go!" The taller boy exclaimed. He had indeed grown too attached to the other boy._

_He blushed when questioning violet eyes looked back at him._

_The taller boy bit his dried lips. "I mean…I don't want to be alone."_

_Gaining the other boy's attention, he continued. "I can't go back home. Everybody hates me there. You're the only one who's been nice to me. I…I…"_

_Letting go of the silver-haired boy's hand, he turned and let the tears fell. He was so stupid! He couldn't force the other boy to stay with him just because he wanted to be selfish. The other, unlike him, had a real home to go back to. He had nothing._

"_I..I'm sorry." He finally grasped out. "Go back to your mom. It's nothing."_

_The boy heard the shuffling of feet and he mourned deeply, thinking that the other had turned away when thin arms hugged him from the back._

_Shocked, the taller boy turned when the arms finally let go of him to gaze into shimmering violet eyes. The silver-haired boy had moved closer to him so much that they were sharing body heat._

"_You can go with me." The silver-haired boy mumbled almost shyly._

_At the bewildered look on the other boy's face, he continued. "Well..You said you don't have any home to go back to." A firm look crossed his features. "Then, you can come live with me and my family."_

_The taller boy could feel his eyes widen. "No! It's okay…"_

_The silver-haired boy shook his head. "No. You come with me."_

_With that said, the violet-eyed boy grabbed the other's hand and gently tugged at it. "Let's go!"_

_Although joyful in his heart, the shaggy-haired boy still hesitated. He was unsure if it could actually be possible for him to have a real home. He was a freak after all._

"_Are you sure?" He asked quietly. His anxiety disappeared as the other boy nodded his head._

"_Yeah! So let's go already. It's too cold here."_

_The shaggy-haired boy smiled. Well at least he could spend the night. Surely they wouldn't turn him away if he just remained polite and not do anything to reveal his freakishness to the sweet silver-haired boy and his family._

"_Okay."_

_The silver-haired boy gave a smile of his own and the other boy was struck with the other's striking presence once more._

"_Let's go!"_

_The silver-haired boy bent to pick up the lantern, which the other was quick to steal it from him._

"_I'll hold it." The taller boy answered when the other glanced at him in confusion. "It's the least I could do."_

_The silver-haired boy's smile widened slightly. He nodded his head in agreement._

_Then his nose wrinkled up again and he asked. "What's your name?"_

_The taller boy blinked. Realization hit him and he nearly groaned. Of course he had forgotten to introduce himself or ask for the other's name._

"_I..don't have one." He murmured sadly._

_The shorter boy tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"_

"_I don't know. Everyone just calls me 'You' and 'Boy' most of the time." The taller boy answered. He clutched the coat closer to his body, feeling a sudden chill that had nothing to do with the weather._

_His companion – and friend, the boy thought happily – frowned at his admittance._

"_Those aren't names." The silver-haired boy said. His violet eyes gleamed with dislike for a moment before a small smile lifted his face and brightened those dark orbs._

"_Then, I'll give you a name!" He proclaimed happily. The short boy touched the corner of his lips with his free hand, deep in thought. "I know!"_

_Giving a warm smile, he continued. "Tsu-chan!"_

"_Huh?" The taller boy blinked._

"_That's your name!"_

"_What?" Blink._

"_Uhum." A nod of confirmation. "From now on, your name is Tsu. Tsu-chan?" _

_The taller boy was left speechless. Fortunately, he managed to utter out. "Er..Why?"_

_The shorter boy giggled. "Because it's cute!"_

_The other boy blinked once more in confusion. Then, a smile etched from his lips._

"_Sure! That's fine with me." _

"_Uhum." The silver-haired boy smiled in return. "My name's Zero!" He introduced himself._

_The boy now dubbed as "Tsu" let his smile widen to a grin._

"'_Zero' huh?" He clarified. "It suits you." Tsu commented._

_Both boys grinned at each other. Their hands held together with the warm glow of the shared lantern enveloping their figures. A bond of friendship formed underneath the shade of the large cherry blossom-bared tree and witnessed by the shimmering light of the moon. The softening sounds of the dying storm and the fear of frostbite ignored._

_

* * *

_

Zero slowly opened the door to his – and now Xaedan's – room. He had just finished his rounds without a hitch and had decided to retire to bed instead of lingering outside. The coldness of the night a main factor in cementing that choice.

Lilac eyes seeing clearly despite the darkness of the room, Zero glanced towards where Xaedan's sleeping form laid. Or rather, where he should have lain as his bed was neat and unused.

Eyebrows raised, Zero's gaze automatically traveled to his own bed. He let out a soft sigh of relief, though he would deny it if asked, when he spotted Xaedan taking up a part of the bed. The long flowing blood-red hair sprawled over the pillow a dead give-away to the huddled body underneath the covers.

Taking off his shoes, Zero placed them in the shoe rack at the corner to the door and padded across the room in his socked feet. Heading over to the dresser, Zero unbuckled the holster containing "Bloody Rose", removed the gun and placed both gently on the mahogany table nearby as he made his way over.

Unlatching the clasp, Zero opened the cabinet door and picked up his sleep wear, silk black boxers and a pair of matching ocean-blue silk pajamas – it was that cold – and headed for the shower. As a prefect and as the headmaster's adopted son, Zero had his own personal bathroom complete with all necessities.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Zero placed his fresh clothes on top of the clothes rack and began to undress. The prefect toed of his socks and, along with his soiled uniform, folded and tucked them in the laundry basket.

Being a bit of a germ phobic (Zero preferred the term _hygienic_), the silver-white haired prefect washed his hands in the sink before he slid his nude, lithe body inside the shower.

Sliding the purple-tainted glass shower door closed, Zero then turned on the knob and gave a soft contented moan as the warm water cascaded down his body, soothing his tired muscles.

After rubbing a particularly sore spot in his left arm, Zero washed his hair and the rest of his body. He reached over for the shampoo, uncapped the top and poured it in his palm. Lathering it up, the prefect washed his hair for a few moments, rinsed, and repeated it with the moisturizing conditioner.

Once he deemed his hair clean enough, Zero reached for the wash cloth, poured soap over it and lathered it all over his lithe almost snow-white colored body, producing tiny bubbles with the foam.

Turning the water at a stronger pressure, Zero rinsed away the day's grime and sweat off of him.

Finally finished, Zero turned the water off, slid the door opened and stepped out of the shower. Drying his feet in the foot mat, Zero slid the towel off it's rack and dried himself off.

Hanging the semi-wet towel, Zero put on his boxers, the waistband hugging snug on his hips, and brushed his teeth and hair before he put on his pajamas.

Buttoning up the last top buttons of his shirt, Zero ran a hand through his hair. The action more of a sign of nervous frustration.

Staring once more at his reflection, Zero gave one last sigh before he switched the bathroom light off and stepped out of the door, closing it to switch on the automatic ventilation fan inside.

His feet, donned in black comfortable slippers, padded on the tilted floor towards the bed. Zero paused for a moment to glance over at Xaedan before he shrugged and slid inside the covers on the vacant side of the bed. The prefect was too tired to even attempt to shove the other male off the bed. That and he felt a slight twinge of guilt from their small fight before.

The redhead was sleeping on his side, his front facing towards the door so Zero could see his face easily. The silver-haired took that chance to observe his friend, lilac eyes watching as the redhead's breathing patterns made a slow, easy rhythm of his chest.

Underneath closed eyelids, Zero could see Xaeden's eyes moving. An indication that the redhead was currently dreaming. Vaguely, Zero wondered what it was about.

Zero let out another low, frustrated sigh. To be honest, a part of him really did miss the loud, obnoxious and, not to mention, complex redhead. But another part of him was still weary. It seems that past pains can't easily be forgotten after all.

The prefect closed his eyes and huffed. He would think about this tomorrow. Right now, he was so damned exhausted. It had been a long, long day.

Zero turned to lay on his back and pulled the covers to his neck. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a soft, sleepy murmur.

"Zero?"

Zero fluttered his eyes opened. "Xaedan?" His own voice had become a bit hoarse.

A pause. "Did I wake you?"

Zero sighed. "No." He admitted. "I've just finished my shower."

"Oh." The sound of shifting linens hummed in Zero's ears. "Zero, could you face me. Please?" Xaedan's voice took on an almost desperate tone.

Zero blinked as he considered it. "Fine." He finally muttered.

Turning to his side again, Zero stared into Xaedan's eyes – a dark blue-grey color now – and asked. "What is it?"

Xaedan blinked, seemingly shocked by Zero's sudden aloofness.

"Hmm…"

"…."

"How was your patrol?"

"It went well. No rogue vampires, wandering Day-class students and thirsty Night-class students if that's what you're thinking."

"So relatively boring?"

Zero shrugged. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

Xaedan let out a sigh. "Zero."

"What?"

Xaedan's eyes narrowed. A small frown adorning his features. "You're certainly snarky tonight."

"I'm tired and you're talking in circles. What do you expect?"

Xaedan paused, his lips pulled into a tight line. Then, he let out an exasperated sigh.

"I did miss you Zero."

"…"

"I never meant for us to part on somewhat bad ways."

"…"

"Zero?"

"…"

"You probably won't believe me…"

A snort.

"..but it's true. Everything's true Zero."

"…"

"Zero?"

Zero closed his eyes but the imagery of Xaedan still burned in his mind. The sad and regretful look on his face…

"…"

"I truly missed you too Xaedan."

"…"

Zero continued. "I admit we didn't part on best terms."

"…"

"And I really have no reason to trust everything you say."

"…I know."

Zero stared into Xaedan's eyes and felt that pang of guilt when he saw the sorrowful look in the redhead's gaze.

"But…I have to say that I'm not exactly the most innocent one here."

"Zero?"

Zero shifted his gaze away from Xaedan's prying ones. "Let's go to sleep. We'll talk about it some other time."

"Hmm."

Zero glanced back into the other male's eyes. "What?" His voice taking an irritated tone. The prefect truly was tired and wanted to get some sleep before Day classes start.

"You called me "Xaedan"."

"Hmm." It was Zero's turn to comment nonchalantly.

"You never called me that unless you're mad angry."

"…Go to sleep Tsu."

Xaedan's eyes widened a bit at hearing the nickname. An uncertain twitch started to form on his lips.

"Zero..Can I hug you?"

"…"

"I can't sleep."

Zero's eyes gleamed in startled realization.

"Nightmares?" The silver-white ex-Level D asked.

Xaedan merely gave a grim nod.

"…Fine."

Knowing that the redhead wouldn't initiate contact in his current desposition, Zero scooted a bit closer to the other male.

The uncertain twitch morphed into a grin of true happiness, stunning Zero a bit at the handsomeness It made to the redhead's features, and Xaedan happily closed the remaining space between the two and wrapped his arms around the other male. One arm sliding behind the slightly shorter male's shoulders and the other resting on the small curve of the prefect's back.

Zero instinctively placed his head on the crook of the taller redhead's neck. His breathes slowly evening out as exhaustion starts to take over him.

Xaedan smiled as he used the arm draped across the prefect's shoulders to reach up and run his fingers over the male's silvery white hair.

"You towel-dried your hair." He pointed out, feeling the slightly wet locks.

"Hmm." Muttered Zero in answer. "You know I can't stand to sleep with wet hair."

Xaedan softly chuckled and shifted a bit so that he could inhale Zero's scent.

"Vanilla and raspberry." The redhead discovered.

Zero sleepily grumbled. "Soap and shampoo. Gifts." The prefect's words coming out in slight mumbles.

"It suits you." Admitted Xaedan. His smile widening a bit as Zero merely grumbled incoherently in reply before he nuzzled closer to the other male.

Shivering against Zero's slow puffs of breaths, Xaedan watched and waited until the prefect was in deep sleep. Only then did he sneak a lingering kiss on the shorter male's temple.

Xaedan closed his eyes as he finally let the sandman spur him into the welcoming darkness of dreams.

* * *

Kaname sighed in relief as the last of tonight's classes reached it's closing point. As the professor changed from his main topic to tomorrow's assignments, the pureblood shifted his thoughts to the new student.

If the brunette wasn't raised to abide by society's social etiquette in public, Kaname would've wrinkled his nose in distaste.

The pureblood didn't like the other male much. And the strange vibes he felt from Abaven roused his suspicions.

"Kaname-sama?"

Kaname glanced up, his thoughts interrupted, to find Takuma standing in front of him.

"Takuma?"

The blonde smiled. "Classes are over. Something in your thoughts?"

Kaname resisted the urge to blink. He hadn't heard the bell rang at all.

The pureblood waved him off. "It's nothing. I just remembered that there are some last minute reports I need to look into tonight."

Takuma raised an eyebrow. "The reports from the new Vampire Council?"

Kaname hmmed in answer. "Indeed. I haven't gotten over them yet and they needed to be finished within the week."

Takuma frowned. "I still think they shouldn't become too reliant on you. They _are _theCouncil after all."

Kaname stared at Takuma in the eyes. The blond could see that his friend was thinking along the same lines as him. Takuma knew Kaname wouldn't openly voice it out of course.

Kaname shrugged. An uncharacteristic thing for the regal pureblood. "I know. Regardless, I appreciated it that they didn't force me to become the Council's Head when I rejected the position."

Both males slightly shuddered at the thought. "Perhaps," Takuma conceded. "But you shouldn't work yourself over for them. You should enjoy the peace you helped in making."

Kaname smiled. He could always count the blond to be on his side. "Thank you Takuma."

Takuma grinned then shifted his gaze as Kaname started to pack his things.

"But it's my obligation as the head of a pureblood family to give necessary advice in these matters." Kaname continued as he clipped his suitcase closed and stood up.

Takuma openly rolled his eyes. "At least the new Council's doing much better then the old one." He murmured as he opened the door and let Kaname exit first before he followed, closing the door behind them as he did so.

The two walked down the almost empty hall. It was nearing dawn and the other vampires had already gathered back to the dorms for a late dinner.

An idea came into Takuma and the blond said. "Why don't I help you with the reports then? That should lessen the load."

Kaname turned to look at his friend, about to say no when Takuma interrupted him.

"It's alright. I'm the head of my own clan so I'd doubt that the council would just disregard whatever advice I said." Takuma's smile widened to a knowing grin.

"At the very least, it'll give you a bit of time to spare. And since Day classes start in about…" At this Takuma glanced at his watch in an exaggerated manner. "..a few hours from now, that'll give you plenty of time to eat, shower and change and pimp yourself up for the lovely ex-level D and now noble-blooded vampire Kiryuu Zero."

Kaname blinked innocently. "I don't know what you're taking about." The pureblood vampire answered with a look of confusion that could've fooled almost everyone. _Almost _being the key word.

Takuma gave an undignified snort. "You know Kaname." The blonde paused and his face turned serious. "You should be more serious in your courting. Especially since you now have viable competition."

Takuma watched as a frown etched on Kaname's lips. "You're thinking of Abaven? To be honest, I felt something strange coming off of him."

At the blonde's disbelieving look, Kaname added in a dead tone voice. "And no, I did not come to that conclusion because I'm a possessive and jealous future lover-slash-spouse."

Silence emitted from the two. Takuma processing Kaname's words and Kaname mulling over his suspicious thoughts.

"Takuma." Kaname's voice pierced the silence.

The blonde glanced at Kaname and caught the pureblood's burgundy-colored gaze.

"I need information on Abaven." Kaname continued, his voice a clear low whisper in the deserted corridor.

"Particularly in the past few years and any possible involvements he might have regarding vampire and hunter society."

Takuma nodded his head. "As you wish." The blonde's face was grim. He knew that Kaname wasn't the type to get suspicious over nothing, regardless if it concerned the pureblood's personal interests or not.

A smirk came over the blonde's features and he childishly chided. "Don't think that I have forgotten that you'd evaded my previous question though."

Takuma clapped his hands together and his smirk turned into a roguish grin. "So? Concerning your so-far nonexistent ways to seduce the adorable and not to mention fuckable Zero…"

Kaname mentally groaned in exasperation.

* * *

"Cross-san. Are you sure it's wise to leave things as they are now?"

"Yes. Neither of them have any idea as of yet and it hasn't resurfaced since then."

A contemplative pause.

"You are going down a dangerous road, Headmaster."

Shrug.

"Nonetheless. I never completely believed in what the reports say."

"…So until then?"

"Until then, we are all going to enjoy the peace we finally have."

"And if the report proves to be the absolute and complete truth?"

A grim frown.

"Then I'm afraid it's unfortunate that we have to resort to those measures."

"…."

"…."

"Indeed."

* * *

Xaedan woke up to empty space besides him. He blinked in confusion at the tided area of the bed. He could've sworn that he heard Zero came in late last night and even talked to the silver-white haired prefect. Or had he just dreamt the entire event?

The redhead reached over for the pillow and brought it over to his side. A smile widened his lips as his sense of smell came alive with Zero's fresh scent. Too fresh for it to not have been made by the prefect no earlier than last night. Xaedan hadn't dreamt it after all.

After a few minutes of stretching his body to awareness, and hearing a satisfying 'crack' as he twisted to his side, Xaedan grudgingly got out of bed and glanced at the ornamented wooden wall clock.

'Only an hour left before Day Classes start.' His mind grumbled, still drowsy from sleep.

Xaedan blinked. Then rubbed his eyes once. Twice.

'_Holy Flaming Pants! He's going to be late!'_

The thought ran over his fully awaked mind as the redhead dashed for the bathroom. He nearly tripped on an invisible obstacle before he made it and closed the door behind him.

A series of curses spilled over his lips as Xaedan quickly undressed, tossing his cotton long shorts and shirt carelessly on the laundry basket (which he just knew that Zero, the obsessive neat hysteric he is, will hurt him later for) before he slid inside the shower.

Turning the warm water on, Xaedan stood underneath the sprays and quickly massaged his hair to wet it easier. Reaching over for the shampoo, he paused for a moment as his sensitive nose picked up the scent and smirked.

_Wild berry and Sandalwood. _Xaedan thought amusingly. It'll be just like Zero's natural scent if it had that subtle tinge of vanilla the prefect naturally has added along.

Ever since he could remember, Xaedan's attuned senses have always enabled him to find unique traits and details in people no one normally ever could. Whereas almost all humans would trace a person's scent on the perfumes they're wearing for the day, Xaedan would smell their natural scents. This type of scent is unique to each individual person and, although bloodlines and genetic codes play a part in it's structure, is created by and honed to fit that person's personality and internal soul.

However, this type of ability is rare to find and even more difficult to master it enough to be of real use. Even vampires and other _supernatural _(Xaedan rolled his eyes at the word quoted by humans) races with heightened senses could boast of a trait. It is one that simply isn't hindered or limited to certain beings. It is more of a talent. Some have it, others don't. Regardless of race, nationality, and blood.

Although Xaedan had to admit that it was a bitch not trying to lose himself in the madness while he was learning how to use and control it.

Now, Xaedan could not only smell the natural scent. He could _see _it wrap around people like an aura. Zero had helped him in accomplishing that…

Xaedan muttered a large curse. Scratch hurting him, the perfect was going to _murder _him. Then cremate his body into ashes and use him as a fertilizer for his roses before feeding the few scraps of remaining bones to his pets. The silver-white haired male strived for discipline and _punctuality _fitted into that category.

Imagining an angry Zero with blazing silver-lilac eyes with crimson linings, fangs sprouted and Bloody Rose uncocked and pointing at him, Xaedan shivered and hurriedly began to pour some of the shampoo into his hair.

The prefect could be bloody _scary _when pissed.

* * *

Zero resisted the urge to tap his foot impatiently as he waited for Xaedan to arrive. The other Day Class students had already went inside and the Night Classes had retired for the day. Thankfully, they were long gone before the Day Class lessons are to start. The horror of fangirls.

The prefect shuddered. One would sensibly think that after learning the Night Class are actual _vampires, _they'd be more worried or at least learn how to distant themselves and prevent becoming a meal for the lesser controlled vampires. But no, instead the girls went starry-eyed and gushed at even the mention of the non-humans.

Zero rubbed his left eyebrow in irritation. He blamed the latest fad most hormonal teens, female and a few _males, _followed through nowadays. Twilight.

The ex-level D shuddered again. This time in horror. Whoever liked the thought of _sparkling glittery in the sunshine _vampires as a trait of magnificence and awe? Dear Kami. Zero nearly had to restrain Hanabusa from going after the author when he read the book. Yuuki, the darned female and an obvious Twilight fan, was too busy laughing along with Ichijo and Rima who just happened to be another fan. Kaname and the others had varying degrees of expression on their faces. The male pureblood a mixture between amused, interested since he never read the book, and horrified.

Zero hmmed as he thought of the brunet. Kuran, accompanied by a strangely snickering Ichijo, had strolled towards him as the prefect ushered them and the others outside after the last class and talked.

_(begin flashback)_

"_Zero-san, I'd like to speak to you for a moment if you would." Kuran said as he made his way to the prefect with Ichijo walking besides him._

_Zero, still tired from the day's events, raised an eyebrow but signaled for the pureblood to continue._

"_This Saturday, a meeting should've been held between the Vampire and Hunter Councils for the usual monthly report. However, both Councils are still in the midst of tying up loose ends on the latest attack of rogue vampires on humans in Utopia and so could not make it. Being the Hunter's representative, you and I have to settle the report ourselves."_

_Zero slightly gritted his teeth. He hated going over the reports. Mostly because the majority of people who wrote them are complete idiots, therefore he and Kuran would've to edited them themselves before handing them over to the Archives department. That and because Zero just didn't like to deal with politics, especially vampire politics._

_But seeing as how he had no choice in the matter. Zero grumbled and muttered._

"_Fine, Kuran."_

_Kuran raised his own eyebrow. "Zero-san. I thought we had already gone over this. Call me Kaname."_

"_You're my equal in every right." Kuran continued. "Seeing as how draining the Mad Flower Princess Shizuka turned you into a full-fledged noble-level vampire."_

_Due to his previous status as an ex-human and level D vampire, Zero couldn't be legally considered as a pureblood. Regardless that his sire was a pureblood herself, being only lower in level then the Kurans. Zero could only be considered in the eyes of Ancient Vampire Law as a pureblood if he bonded intimately with a pureblood heir or heiress or if he had the blessings of the clan's Head should he marry instead to the second and so on child or a close relative._

_Zero crossed his arms. Not that he hated Kuran. Not anymore at least. But it was still uncomfortable being around the pureblood's presence. Plus, the pureblood always managed to get on his nerves. Most of the time intentionally._

"_Fine Kaname." He finally answered. Adding as the brunet's and blonde's rose their eyebrows._

"_But I refuse to add your name with "san" "sama" or whatever entitlement unless necessary." _

_Kur – Kaname smiled and Zero felt his stomach churn at the sight. He must've ate something stale. Perhaps the blood tablets were a little overexpired?_

"_Every well Zero. As long as I can receive that privilege as well." Was that a teasing tone in Kur – Kaname's voice?_

_Zero briskly nodded in agreement. "Fine."_

_Ichijo's blue-green eyes brightened, as if he knew a big secret. But the blonde kept quiet and merely smiled._

"_Thank you Zero." Kaname murmured. His voice husky in baritone. Strangely, Zero had the urge to blush._

"_Heh."_

_(end flashback)_

After that conversation, the two vampires had bid him goodbye. Zero had cocked his eyebrows in surprise when the blond vampire gave a loud snicker and the pureblood actually threw the other an annoyed look as they left.

Zero sighed and ran a hand through his hair, brushing aside the long bangs. He should consider cutting his hair but the prefect found that he liked his new look. Perhaps he should trim it instead.

A series of hurried footsteps triggered him out of his musings and Zero glanced up, spying the familiar wild red hair, the prefect snorted. Successfully smothering the knowing smile that threatened to etch on his face.

As Xaedan made his way to him, Zero took in the uniform he was wearing and had to grudgingly admit that the other male looked rather good in it. Vanishing the thought away as his mind started to shift into dangerous waters, Zero took a quick check at his watch and smirked.

"Only 10 minutes to spare." He remarked as Xaedan stopped in front of him. "Congratulations. You get to live another day." Zero added, flashing a small teasing smile to show that he wasn't serious.

Xaedan gasped and panted. He had literally ran all the way from Zero's room towards the school. His breakfast was a pitiful piece of tuna sandwich he nicked (not stole) from a freshman (who'd probably be severely punished by Zero when the brat arrives as freshmen were supposed to arrive an hour earlier for their mandatory orientation) and he hadn't made any lunch and he forgot to bring his wallet along at the last second.

"Sorry. Woke up late." The redhead murmured. A mock-accusing glare was thrown at Zero. "You could've at least _tried_ to wake me up when you did."

Zero smirked. "What fun would that be then? And it's not like I'm your mother or anything."

Xaedan scowled at that. "Well, thank Kami for that. I hate that nagging bitch." He growled.

Zero frowned. "Too true." He agreed as memories flashed in his mind for a moment.

Mentally waving them away, Zero reached over to adjust Xaedan's collar.

"That was driving me crazy." Zero admitted a bit sheepishly as Xaedan stared at him knowingly once the prefect finished.

Xaedan shook his head. "Always the neat freak, eh Zero?" He grinned.

Zero scowled, though to the other male it looked more like a pout (which Xaedan would not say out loud in public for fear of getting castrated). "I'm not a neat freak."

"You arrange your books by author name in alphabetical order and you scrub the bathroom clean every other week." Xaedan said monotonously.

"That's called being orderly! And of course I would clean my bathroom! Do you know how many types of bacteria and mold that could grow when you don't?"

"In the bacteria case, not more then what you can get by using the keyboard of a public computer. And it's just freaky that you can't stand dirt when you can easily take a bath in fresh blood without cringing."

Zero actually rolled his eyes in exasperation. "That was because of a dare when we were kids. A dare which I remind you, you made me take."

Xaedan smirked. "And here I was thinking that you're a kinky sex kitten."

"What does taking a blood bath got to do with sex?"

Xaedan threw him a devilish grin. A grin full of promise of sinful, dark pleasure.

"Never mind. I don't want to know." Zero shuddered for the third time that day. Though it was for an entirely different reason that he would deny to the very end.

"Oh? Are you sure? I seem to remember the time…"

It only took one glance at Zero's trademark glare before the redhead snapped his mouth closed and gulped.

"Er…I should be heading inside now. Room A right?"

Before Zero could open his mouth, Xaedan had already escaped to the safety of the class building.

Not hiding the smirk on his face, Zero turned his attention back to the entrance gates as he waited for the last bell to ring before he could lock the gates and head inside to his own class.

_RINGGGGGG!_

Well, speak of the devil.

Zero stepped down from the building's platform, making his way over to the gates when his sharp eyes spotted a worn-down stricken student.

And, judging by his uniform (not to mention the _untidiness of it_) the offender was a freshman.

Zero grinned evilly as he freed Bloody Rose from it's holster.

"Tardiness is unacceptable. Missing your mandatory orientation is _unforgivable_."

Staring into the freshman's frightened look, similar to that of a tarsier's, Zero lifted his gun and pointed it straight between the male's eyes.

Pulling back the safety with a resounding "click", Zero grin widened.

"Now. Care to tell me just _why _you aren't in class by now?"

If the silver-white haired prefect heard the pitiful whimper coming out of the male's lips, it didn't show on his face.

* * *

_**To be continued**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Omake # 1: (This is a rather long one and it has mentions of muses. So anyone not interested, just skip to the next omake or just stop from here if you don't like to read shameless insertions by fragments of author's imagination. I've written 21 pages of this chapter though so I fell that it's alright as it's kind of an AN)**

_Shower Scene (Zero Kiryuu)_

Assistant 1: Sapphire-sama…My arms are tired…

Sapphire: *nose covered by red-stained tissues* Be quiet Slave!

Assistant 2: *at Sapphire's other side* *grumbles* Can't she hold her own damn tissues?

Sapphire: *eyes gleamed fire red* What is that Slave 2?

Assistant 2: *breaks into a sweat* Er, nothing nothing Sapphire-sama!

Sapphire: *smirks* Thought so.

Stage crew and cameramen: *nosebleed* O.O

Kaname: *stuffs handkerchief in bleeding nose* *glares at the others watching _his _Zero*

Xaedan: *nose stuffed with red-stained tissues* *giggles insanely as he recorded the scene with a high-tech HD-enabled digital video camera* ^.~ chuu

Zero: 'Dear Kami, if you can hear my plea…Please let this day end without any lower back pain and chance of pneumonia on my behalf' (shudders mentally as he felt the stares of lust centering on his back. Thankful that Sapphire forbid any frontal viewing for this scene)

Daemon (my muse): *nosebleed*

Lilian (second muse and Daemon's _special _someone): *blushes* *pouts in sadness* Daemon's unhappy with us…

Narcissus (third muse and Daemon's _special_ someone): *blushes* *twitches eyebrow* Ungrateful demon bastard.

Lilian: *sobs* Are we not good enough?

Narcissus: *comforts Lilian* It's okay Lili. We'll find someone else. Adelphe can help us.

Daemon: *horrified at Lilian's crying* No! No! That's not it! I'm in love with you two! Don't misunderstand me!

Lilian/Narcissus: Lies! We hate you! *ignores Daemon*

Daemon: Noooo! *howls in agony* *gets whacked in the head with a flying Assistant 2*

Sapphire: Be quiet! *rolls eyes* Dominants….

Daemon: awooo…..

Assistant 2: X.X

* * *

**Omake # 2: (Mentions of complete nudity. For the love of all that's holy! Don't read this if you're a minor!)**

_Shower Scene (Xaedan Tsumi-Kuroi Abaven)_

Sapphire: *stares at numerous fangirls sprawled on the studio's floor* *Nudges one with her foot and turns the body over. Sees the blood leaking out from the girl's nose* -.-

Sapphire: Darn it Xaedan! I told you not to do a frontal shot!

Xaedan: (smirks) Yes you did. I just pretended not to hear you.

Sapphire: *fumes* .

Xaedan: (places hands on hips) (thrusts out his hips, giving a clearer view of this *ahem* flagpole *ahem*)

Zero: *face-palmed* *a dark blush tainting his cheeks and the tips of his ears*

Kaname: *twitches eye* Abaven…. *growls*

Xaedan: Jealous that my *censored* bigger than yours? (smirks evilly)

Kaname: (growls) Yeah right Abaven! *walks over towards Xaedan, stripping of his clothes along the way. Letting everyone know that he goes commando)

Xaedan: (glances at Kaname's *censored*) *hmms* Impressive. But, I'm still bigger!

Kaname: *growls* No way! I'm bigger!

Xaedan: (narrows eyes) then let's have Zero decide.

Kaname: (glares) Fine by me.

Xaedan/Kaname: *glances at a flabbergasted Zero* Well Zero?

Zero: (jaw drops) Er…. *blushes as he swept his gaze over the two's lower bodies* Ah… *faints due to loss of blood circulation*

Kaname/Xaedan: (worried) Zero?

Sapphire: *nose stuffed with tissues* Where's that Kami-forsaken doctor?

Assistant 2: *thinks* Aren't you a fully registered nurse Sapphire-sama?

Sapphire: (blink) (blink) Yeah…What's your point?

Assistant 2: *breaks out into a cold sweat as Sapphire's shadow looms over him* Well…Why need a doctor anyway?

Assistant 1 and the rest of the crew and cast members: *face-palmed*

Sapphire: (narrows eyes) Do you really want to die?

Assistant 2: (faints in pure complete fright)

Sapphire: That's two down…Where's that doctor?

Daemon: *grumbles* Damn bastards… *glares*

Lilian/Narcissus: *stares at Kaname and Xaedan* *blushes* O.O

* * *

**Omake # 3: (Practically the only minor-friendly omake…Lol. Not to say that this story is for kiddies anyway. It is rated M)**

_Script Reading_

Zero: (glances at his copy of the script) Err…Sapphire. Why do I sound so…

Sapphire: Hygienic? Obsessively-Compulsive? Paranoid?

Zero: Well…Yes. -.-

Sapphire: (shrugs) It's not that big of a deal. Plus, what's wrong with being neat and orderly?

Zero: Guess that's true.

Sapphire: And it's not like you don't do those kinds of things anyways.

Zero: Guilty as charged.

Xaedan: Well personally, I enjoy both of the shower scenes.

Zero: *grumbles* You would, you perverted demon spawn

Xaedan: ^.~ chuu…

Kaname: …..I still say that I'm bigger.

Sapphire/Zero: Not this again!

* * *

**End of Omakes:**

**

* * *

**

AN: My beloved reviewers! How do you find this chapter? I hope you guys do enjoy it. Flamers will be treated as such and thus shall and will be burned at the stake. (smirks)

Personally, I adore this chapter. It has the right amount of humor and drama (for me anyways) inserted and I even managed to put in plot development. And I just love Tsu here…So sneaky!

A lot of you mentioned a Kaname/Zero/Xaedan threesome….Don't tempt me! My gawd! And to think that Xaedan's first personality was a complete 180 before I finally decided on the Tsu you all know now…I claim my rights as the original creator of Xaedan Tsumi-Kuroi Abaven! That means no stealing! Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

I do have a draft of another fic where Xaedan's former self was to be introduced. Though he had a completely different name and appearance then. It was also a one-shot but I haven't got to finish it yet.

Please do leave a review. I do love hearing from you all. I apologize that I haven't replied to anyone's questions in chapter two.

On a different note, I actually didn't mean to bash Twilight. Regardless of my feelings towards the book series, I respect Stephanie Meyer and would've loved her works (The Volturri, Shapeshifters, and Jasper/Carlisle/Emmett/Alice/Rosalie are characters that I truly like) had she not spawned Bella's (and Renesmee(?) to a point) character. Just that my friends forced me to go watch the movie and sat through it grumbling and gritting my teeth at the lost of my 110 pesos (around 2.50 US dollars). When I wrote Zero's scene, it just played out on my mind. I did have a drabble for that incident with the vampires Zero mentioned but I refrained from adding it here since I think that would be too much. If anyone's interested however, I'll gladly email you it. Just as long as it's for private self-reading only.

Cheers!

This chapter also welcomes my two new muses along with Daemon. Now, all of you probably don't care about them but I'll introduce them anyway. Just a rundown.

Daemon: Main and first muse. Wolf demon. Lightly tanned. Black hair and amber-red eyes. Dominant. (Except to me that is. ^^)

Lilian: (male!) Fae-Siren hybrid with pale ash grey skin, long platinum blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Submissive. English name derived from Lily. Means "innocent" "pure" "lily" and "beauty".

Narcissus: (male) 1/8 vampire-Dark Veela hybrid. Snow-white skin. Silver-grey long hair with dark blue highlights and light turquoise eyes. Submissive. Greek name. Means "daffodil". Also means "beauty" "self-reliance" and "kind hearted". Also may be associated with "arrogance". In Greek Myth, Narcissus is described as a self-loving a-hole who died because he refused to leave his reflection alongside the river. Personally, I believe his name has been abused and misinterpreted since it does have a beautiful sound and meaning.


End file.
